Reunion
by Poke-lover88
Summary: It had finally happened: Ash had proposed and he and Misty were engaged. The new couple decided to throw a party, inviting all of Ash's old traveling companions to share the good news. But when they arrive, it turns out that they've all found romantic partners of their own. How did that happen? Poke, Contest, Ikari, & OldRival/LeafGreen!


**Hello there and welcome to my story! This is my first shot at a Pokémon fanfic starring the anime characters, so I'm excited! I'm absolutely in love with these pairings! This story takes place when they're older, so don't worry, Ash isn't getting married at the age of 10. Lol!**

**I'm so excited for this and I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Let's Have a Sit-Down Chat**_

"Ooh that looks really good. When's it gonna be done? When are you taking it out? Mist? I'm hungry. When can we eat?" Misty felt her patience waning as Ash's questions bombarded her one after the other. It was an endless stream and she wondered how on earth he could talk for that long without taking a breath.

"It'll be done in…" She took a peek at the oven timer, "seven minutes. Think you can hold out 'till then?" she asked. Ash whined slightly but gave her a noncommittal nod. She couldn't help but smile. He was kinda… cute… when he was upset.

Ash was lying flopped down on the marble countertop in the Ketchum household, watching Misty with the iron gaze of an Ursaring as she danced around the kitchen, quickly preparing dinner. Misty was not one to cook, as she'd been told many times before by her sisters after they had eaten one of her burnt lasagnas, but she was trying her best tonight. After all, she'd have more than just family eating her meal.

Misty couldn't help but smile at the thought. They would be entertaining guests tonight and she had to admit she was excited. She paused for a moment. She had called herself and Ash a 'they'. That was the first time. She quickly turned back to the oven and crouched down, looking into the tiny window at the dinner inside and trying her best to conceal a blush. It had been nearly a month ago that Ash had come back to Kanto and proposed to her, but she _still _became flustered at the thought.

She, Misty Waterflower, was going to marry Ash Ketchum. In a way she couldn't believe it. It had been so long ago that they'd traveled together across both the Kanto and Johto regions. Back then they'd been nearly inseparable, but after she'd taken over as Gym Leader in Cerulean and he'd gone on his escapades in other regions, they'd grown distant.

Of course there wasn't a single day that Misty didn't think about Ash. In fact, she found herself thinking about him every free moment she had. She wondered what he was doing, who he was traveling with, which Pokémon he was catching. She thought about him and his unconventional battling style when she was fighting a challenger, which sometimes helped her win if she was lucky enough. She was pretty sure that Ash Ketchum had floated across her mind every single day since he had left; but she hadn't been sure that he felt the same.

He had gone to every region, beating Gym Leader after Gym Leader. He'd seen so many amazing things and traveled with so many different people. Misty worried that she never crossed his mind, ever; but when the day came, over a decade after she'd been appointed as a Gym Leader, he returned with Pikachu, his signature smile, and a tiny box in his hand.

It turned out that he'd been thinking about her just as much as she'd been thinking about him, which made her heart beat in a funny little pattern in her chest.

She was snapped out of her clouded thoughts as Ash groaned again. He shoved himself off of the counter wearily and staggered over toward the window. Pikachu, who had been lying faithfully beside him on the counter didn't stir, his breath coming in tiny puffs as he slept peacefully.

"How long 'till they're here?" Ash asked, his voice taking on a bit of an excited tone.

"Soon. Probably any minute; you might want to keep watch so we know when they arrive," Misty said, pointing an oven mitt at his back as he stared out the window, his nose nearly pressed against the glass in anticipation. No matter how old he was, he still acted like the hyper young boy she'd traveled with.

It had been Ash's idea -much to Misty's surprise- to invite all of his traveling companions over to tell them the good news of their engagement. Misty knew most of them; May, Gary, Brock, but there were a few she didn't. She had heard mixed reviews about Dawn. One day Ash said she was great and the next he said she was an airhead. Of course he'd been kidding and had laughed it off, but nonetheless Misty found herself wondering if she'd get along with this 'Dawn' character. She herself was a tomboy and she wasn't sure how well she'd get along with a girly girl.

And then there were Cilan and Iris which Ash rarely spoke of. His time in Unova had been the shortest by far and so he'd left them both a little earlier than the rest. He also hadn't seen them since his days in Unova, so Misty wasn't surprised that they seemed a little more distant.

She was startled by the piercing sound of the oven beeper and quickly shoved on the oven mitts, hurriedly opening the door to the appliance, and carefully removing her casserole. She nearly squealed in joy when the appetizing scent and golden brown crust appeared. She'd nailed it.

Just as she'd set the dish onto a cooling rack she heard Ash yell out, "They're here!" Without another bit of warning he dashed to the door, throwing it open wide and grinning outside. Misty hurried to the door as well, just in time to see Ash's smile fade.

"Hi, Ash! And Misty!" May exclaimed happily, darting through the doorway and hugging them both eagerly. "So glad you invited us over!"

"Us…" Ash trailed off, his eyes bugging out as another person stepped through the doorway.

"Hey Ash," Drew said, eyeing May's back with an exasperated look as she hugged Misty. "May said you'd told her she could bring a friend, although by the look on your face I'm guessing you didn't expect me." He smirked to himself, almost looking proud.

Ash blinked before chuckling. "Nope, definitely didn't expect her to bring you. But the more the merrier, ri-"

"Hey, Ashy Boy." Ash's smile immediately faded and he slouched visibly.

May pulled herself off of Misty when the new voice entered the conversation and quickly darted over to Drew, grabbing him by the arm and tugging him out of the doorway. Gary then stepped into view, a devilish smirk on his face as he sent a wink Misty's way.

"Hi, Gary," Ash groaned, pouting to himself and looking back and forth irritatedly from Gary to Misty and then back again.

"You still haven't won a League yet?" Gary asked. "Too bad," he answered himself before letting Ash have the chance. He laughed at his own joke before a quieter voice reprimanded him.

"Gary, be nice." Gary frowned a bit before shrugging.

"This is Leaf," he said, stepping backwards and motioning in front of him. A thin girl hesitantly stepped into the doorway, holding her jacket in her arms in a deathly tight grip as she nervously looked around at everyone. "I don't think any of you have met her yet," Gary added.

Misty almost let out a sigh of relief. So there would be someone else that wasn't familiar with everyone. She wasn't alone. "Hi Leaf, I'm Misty," Misty said, stepping forward and holding out a hand. Before Leaf even had a chance to take it, or Gary even had a chance to come in off of the porch, yet another pair of voices joined their conversation.

"Move. You're in the way. _Move."_

"You're so mean!"

"They're in my way."

"No one ever taught you manners, did they?"

"_They're_ the ones in my way. I'd say _they_ don't have any manners."

"I feel so bad for your parents. How did they put up with you?"

"Tch, Troublesome."

Gary took a peek over his shoulder before rolling his eyes and stepping inside. He gently ushered Leaf farther into the room and over toward one of the three couches in the Ketchum's living room. May and Drew had already taken up residence on one of them as May looked toward the door eagerly and Drew blew air up into his bangs absentmindedly.

A purple-haired male then stepped into the room, his hands in his pockets as he glared at everyone slowly. Ash seemed even more surprised by this boy's appearance. "Wh-ch-Paul?!" Ash spluttered.

"And Dawn!" a girl chirped, jumping into the room behind the boy and animatedly waving at everyone. "Hi guys!" So this was Dawn, Ash's Sinnoh traveling companion. Misty gave her a smile and the bluenette grinned back. "You'll have to excuse the grump," she smiled, jabbing a thumb in Paul's direction. "Oh! And Brock said he couldn't make it. He's on some doctor's vacation or something; it sounded like he was making it up on the spot, but whatever. He said he'd been really excited to introduce you all to Lucy though, even though I have _no_ idea who that is."

"Lucy?" May piped up from the couch. Leaf and Gary were now sitting next to Drew and May, both paying close attention to the conversation. "Wasn't that the name of that Frontier Brain who so totally had the hots for him? I'd almost forgotten about her!" May exclaimed.

"So Brock actually found a girl?" Misty asked. Everyone nodded to themselves slowly, seemingly lost in thought.

"Impressive," Gary responded. "I didn't think he had it in him." Leaf smacked Gary's arm lightly.

Ash slowly and steadily closed the door, his eyes as wide as saucers. Misty could tell his mind was miles away. He undoubtedly had been more than a little surprised at who his companions had brought with them. Misty didn't know Ash's friends very well, but it did seem that they'd brought along some interesting people.

Dawn and Paul made their way over to the sofas as well, both of them plopping down on one of the empty cushions. Misty tilted her head slightly as a light buzz of conversation began to fill the room. If she wasn't mistaken it almost looked like Ash's companions had, in the time that it took Ash to confess to her, paired up as well. It seemed that the three pairs of people sitting on the couches weren't just friends, instead they had a romantic vibe emanating off of them. She wasn't sure if Ash had figured it out yet or not, but she supposed it didn't matter; he'd find out eventually.

"Hey Ashy Boy, you still crashing with your mom?" Gary sneered.

Ash seemed to break free of his stupor and puffed up a few sizes. "Y-yes, but… that's not important." Ash spluttered incoherently to himself for a moment before Gary interrupted him in a fit of chuckles.

"Don't hurt yourself there," he snickered. "Where _is _your mother, anyway?"

Ash jabbed a thumb back at the door. "She's over at Professor Oak's lab. She's been spending a lot of time there lately…. I'm not sure why…"

Misty shook her head with a smile and motioned him to follow her as she made her way over to the living area as well. Ash was still just as dense as when she'd first met him too. It was obvious that Delia had struck up a relationship with the Professor, in fact it'd been pretty obvious years ago, but it seemed Ash was still completely in the dark.

Misty plopped down on the empty couch and smiled at everyone. She was so happy to see all of Ash's friends so happy. Ash flopped down next to her, and sighed before asking, "So all of you guys are all couple-y?" he whined.

If Misty had been drinking, she would've spat her drink all over the coffee table in surprise. She looked wide-eyed at Ash. So he _had _figured it out. Maybe she didn't give him enough credit.

She slowly looked around the room at the responses. Dawn and Paul, who were sitting in the couch opposite Misty and Ash both had mixed reactions. Paul looked away quickly, not dignifying Ash's question with an answer while Dawn blushed lightly and nodded. May and Drew, who were sitting on the couch to Misty's right both nodded eagerly, looking at each other before grinning over at Ash. And Leaf and Gary, who were sitting on the far side of Drew and May both froze slightly, before Gary nodded and ruffled Leaf's hair as she blushed furiously and tried to slap his hand away.

Ash whined again. "How did _that _happen?"

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you liked it! Iris and Cilan haven't been forgotten, they'll come up later although they won't play a very big part. Gah! I just love Poke, Contest, Ikari, and LeafGreen/OldRival (whichever you call it) so much!  
**

**I'm dedicating the Pokeshipping in this story to my good friend Misty Ketchum97, and the Ikarishipping to my good friend malory79080! They are both much more fluent in the anime verse than I am and are big fans of those pairings. XD**

**I'd very much like to know what you thought of this! So if you'd send me your thoughts I'd be one extremely happy fangirl. XD**

**I hope you have a wonderful day!**

**~Poke-lover88**


End file.
